


The after-effects of “Freak”

by NathalieWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Insecurity, M/M, Mild Language, Past Child Abuse, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathalieWeasley/pseuds/NathalieWeasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ever familiar doubt creeps in, and he closes his eyes. <i>They were wrong. They treated me badly. I didn’t deserve it. I believe that.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The after-effects of “Freak”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Harry/Draco Comment Fic Love Meme at hdotp on LJ. Unbeta'ed.

His hands ease over muscles pulled taut; they slide lower, lower and grasp at clenched fists, manicured nails digging into sensitive palms, spots of red visible between the digits. His hands travel up the arms, and he hopes the motion will sooth him. Erase the memory of the past few hours. His head drops lower, resting between sharp shoulder blades, aware of the contrast from their usual strength and stability. His back is rigid, not strong, tight, not puffed up with pride or smugness. He doesn’t hear a breath.

Easing his lips toward the closest pale ear, he whispers. “It was a long time ago. It’s fine.”

He _feels_ the tension increase.

“Don’t. Don’t, Harry. Don’t try and _defend_ …”

The words are stilted, his usually posh accent muffled behind clenched teeth.

He nods into the cloaked back.

“I’m not defending them, Draco. What they did to me was awful. But it happened, and now I’m here with you. I want to move forward not back.” The ever familiar doubt creeps in, and he closes his eyes. _They were wrong. They treated me badly. I didn’t deserve it. I believe that._

“You can’t even fucking say it, can you?”

Draco spins around abruptly. He is vibrating at the edges, his face red and eyes blazing. His hands are still clenched, forearms resting on his shoulders, boxing him in, forcing him to listen. “They _abused_ you, and you don’t even admit that.” He stops talking, eyes piercing Harry’s. His voice turns soft. “Baby, they hurt you for no reason. You did not deserve it.”

Draco presses closer and wraps his arms around him. He doesn’t speak any more. Perhaps he thinks it won’t help. He’s probably right. _Because didn’t he?_

They stand there, wrapped around each other in an alley in Surrey until long after the sun goes down. He feels wetness on his cheek.


End file.
